1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a transistor. Further, the invention relates to a transistor and a memory device comprising such a transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although in principle applicable to any structured semiconductor device, the following invention is explained for transistors of a DRAM.
A DRAM device comprises a plurality of transistors for controlling access to data stored. The delay time for reading and writing depends on the resistivity of gate channels of the transistors. Methods for enhancing the mobility of major carriers in the gate channel is therefore, subject of investigation.